


Ice Cold

by corpsefluid



Series: MGS Kink Meme [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Kink Meme, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/pseuds/corpsefluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewritten kink meme fill about some terribly unprofessional interrogation mostly for the purpose of abusing Solid Snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten [kink meme](http://mgs-kink.dreamwidth.org/757.html#comments) fill. You can see the original fill [here.](http://mgs-kink.dreamwidth.org/757.html?thread=33269#cmt33269)
> 
> Request: _"rape/non con - any male/Solid Snake + vibrators. plz.  
>  (tbh any male/Solid Snake is completely fine actually. I just need bottom!Solid.)"_

Snake woke to throbbing pain in his skull and something cold and wet against his arse. It took a few seconds to really process through the thick haze engulfing his brain, for a moment he thought he may have just shit himself. It wouldn't have been outside the realm of possibility by a long shot, not with how much electricity had been pumped through his body before he'd gone unconscious.

Unfortunately, it was someone else touching him. They were wearing latex gloves, that much he could tell now that he'd had a chance to focus. He couldn't see anything, couldn't hear much either, but fortunately that was all artificial. He was lucky it was just a blindfold, all things considered. He couldn't tell how long he'd been unconscious, anything could have been done to him in the meantime.

It took a few tug to get a feel for his situation, the captor molesting him didn't comment on it if they'd noticed his movement. Snake was bound, face-down arse-up, his legs forcibly spread wide by a solid metal bar between his knees.

For now, fighting wasn't the best option. When you were trapped and tied down, yanking at the bindings without a plan, any idea what you were doing, or even hope of breaking the bonds, was just wasting your energy so you wouldn't have it when there was a real chance to escape.

That didn't necessarily mean he had to suffer in silence, "bit late for my annual physical doc," Snake commented dryly. If he'd been wanted dead, he'd already be dead by now. If they weren't prepared to receive a little backtalk they'd have gagged him.  
  
No response was the stern reply.

Snake grunted as rubber-coated fingers were shoved inside his hole. Though cold, wet, and thoroughly uncomfortable, it notably didn't hurt. Or maybe it did, and he just couldn't feel it after the char-grilling his nerves had been given. Some of his muscles were still twitching from it.

The fingers inside him curled, then flexed, stretching apart and spreading his arsehole wide, allowing more of the thick, far too cold liquid to be poured directly inside him. The chill from it spreading deep inside in a way that made him squirm.

It was probably lubricant, since it wasn't hurting him. More electricity seemed a distinct possibility in his future, parrilla came to mind. He'd heard things about connecting electrodes to metal rods and inserting them inside the subject, that method was used more commonly with women. Wasn't unheard of with men, though usual practice was to go for more accessible targets like the dick and balls.

It was about humiliation, there was more to torture than pain after all. The cold, the position, the method of application, it was all calculated.

His captor, apparently satisfied with the amount of goo poured straight into his intestines, removed their fingers. Allowing Snake's sphincter to close, trapping most of the liquid inside. The freezing excess dripping down Snake's bare balls, pulled tight against his body.

Snake didn't relish the thought, but he wasn't exactly surprised when icy metal pressed up against his backside soon after. The cold, inorganic tool was pressed inside with as much care and courtesy as the fingers had before.

It wasn't gentle, but it wasn't violently forced, didn't need to be. With how the lubricant inside him squelched and oozed between metal and flesh, there was no way to resist the smooth metal sliding inside.

Snake expected it to buzz, what he hadn't expected was for it to start gently vibrating rather than electrocuting him raw. With the smooth piece seated snugly inside him, there wasn't much he could do about it. It was too heavy and slick to push out without gravity on his side, and that assumed it wasn't being held there.

The vibration increase in it's frequency, it wasn't painful, it just tingled mostly. Slowly warming the metal and his insides against the cold, but not doing much for his situation.

For the first time since the ordeal began, Snake heard someone moving. Soft boot-steps, he couldn't make out what kind, carrying the owner from one end of the table to the other.

Something poked against the edge of Snake's mouth, another cold metal device. It was pressed up against his lips, pushing until it got between his teeth and forced his jaw open. Working his jaw against it, there was some give, but not enough to bite down.

And not nearly enough to prevent bare fingers being shoved into his open mouth.

The fingers were just as cold without the gloves as they were with them, they tasted like gunpowder and oil. Running over his teeth and twisting around his tongue, squeezing and tugging on it, making Snake drool all over the metal table. The warm, sticky saliva plastered the side of Snake's face where his cheek was pressed against the metal, the mess starting to soak the edge of the blindfold when he shifted. The wetness cooling quickly in the ambient temperature.

The owner of the fingers hadn't said anything yet, but the hitch in their breathing made their intent obvious. For a while, they seemed content just to play with his tongue, rubbing the muscle between their fingers, smearing his taste-buds with the taste of gun residue. Eventually they did get bored with it, without much warning Snake's captor shoved their fingers down his throat. Pushing inside as far as the device keeping Snake's mouth open would allow the hand in.

Snake retched and choked, convulsingly trying to expel both the invading fingers and the contents of his guts. There wasn't anything left inside him to vomit, but a heave of bile came up to join the overwhelming spill of saliva the gagging created.

Even once the fingers were gone, the mess grew as Snake hacked and coughed, trying desperately to breathe or vomit. He was painfully distracted until fat, sticky gobs of come splattered onto his face and into his mouth. Salty and bitter, he could tell what it was before he smelt it. He couldn't tell who it belonged to, but there was a short list of options.

All Snake could tell for certain was that it absolutely wasn't over yet, as his assailant returned to the other end of the table. He was breathing heavier than before, but still not really giving anything away, useful or not.

Not that Snake was in any position to really pay any mind to what they did, too busy wheezingly trying to bring his breathing under control through bile, spit and semen he'd unintentionally inhaled. Trying to remove the device keeping his jaw open so he could clear his mouth and throat more effectively.

It was all he could do to keep focusing on the metal bit when the vibrating piece of metal in his arse was tugged. The lubricant was still wet enough that it slid out effortlessly, only to be shoved back in at a different angle. The toy thrust in and out of his body a couple of times, readjusted repeatedly until it pressed up against something actually sensitive enough to make his hips jerk. Snake wasn't in any position to move away or try to change his position, but there was enough room for him to react.

Snake pushed at the gag with his tongue, trying to work the device out of his mouth. Tasting the salty jism on the metal as he tried to push it away from his teeth. The mess plastering his face was cooling quickly, getting stickier as it dried, and his attempt to remove the gag was only making the mess worse.

Snake bit down on the gag, pinching his tongue, as he tried to suppress a yelp as cold fingers wrapped around his balls. They felt even colder than when they first touched him now that his dick was getting hard.

The man began to play with Snake's balls much like he'd interfered with his tongue, not nearly as roughly but still holding the same disgusting fascination. Highlighting how very vulnerable Snake's position was, as if Snake wasn't already distinctly, _painfully_ aware of that.

Snake caught the sound of a bottle being opened as he forced himself to return to working the bit, but he actually yelped this time as more cold lubricant was rubbed down his cock by that far too cold hand.

Slick and firm, the hand started jerk him, massaging his dick in a way that might have been pleasant if it wasn't cold enough to make his bits want to crawl inside his body to get away from it... Oh, and maybe if it wasn't rape.

Gaining purchase on the gag, Snake finally got the metal piece out of his mouth, only barely getting the chance to flex his sore jaw before he had to grit his teeth. As the gag clattered to the floor, completely ignored by his tormentor, there was more cold metal against him.

A thick piece of smooth, wet, freezing metal was slid into the tip of his cock. Painfully stretching his urethra as it was slid inside, a loop of metal at the end hooked over his glans the keep it from sliding back out.

Snake wasn't entirely sure how his cock was even still hard at this point, the extra blood flow bringing everything going on into a painful focus. It wasn't the worst pain he'd ever felt, it probably wasn't even in the top ten category there. It was just violating.

_Humiliating._

Snake could endure this, he'd had worse. He would endure it, and then he'd kill the man doing this, and finish his mission. Take a warm shower and get out of the cold.

Eventually the piece of metal stretching his arse was pulled out entirely, leaving a faint tingle in its wake.

Snake groaned with the relief of it, short lived as it was. Glad to have the weight gone and a moment for the muscles to relax.

Soon enough it was replaced.

Numbed by the vibrations Snake hardly felt the stretch this time. He was almost glad it was something warm, though given it was a rapist's hard cock, he wasn't all _that_ grateful.

With a wet slap the man thrust himself balls deep, gripping Snake's shoulders with his far too cold hands. His slightly warmer hips pressing up against Snake's backside with each sticky, wet smack of flesh-on-flesh.

The thick, metal sound made Snake's dick throb painfully, forcibly drawing his attention to what was being done to him. Feeling every little detail from the man's pubic hair scratching against his crack to the way the man's balls bounced against his own with every thrust from the man leaning over him. Snake retched again, mostly to distract himself from the sounds and sensations. Trying to spit the taste of come and bile from his mouth and digging his nails into his palms to give himself something else he could maybe focus on.

Snake couldn't tell how long it took, just that the man bent over him eventually went still, then pulled out of him. The lack of follow up, Snake figured he could safely assume he'd been left with a present there. Though worrying about that now was a distraction from what he needed to do, he could clean up when he escaped, once the job was done.

Finally the piece of metal was pulled from his cock, it wasn't the end of it, but it was a relief. In the same sort of way it was a relief that his captor's hands were slightly warmer when they felt him up this time.

Being jerked off was negligible after everything else that'd happened, it was easier to block out his attention now. Coming at this point was a minor concern.

At least he wasn't forced with a cattle-prod.

That was a small mercy, for all that was worth in Snake's situation as he was milked. Spilling more semen onto the filthy table as a needle was jammed deep into his neck and everything went black for a second time that day.


End file.
